


Battleship Chains

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5x11 coda, 5x12 Coda, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Edward Nygma, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: “Oswald!” Ed called out to him, making the man turn. “You’ve been down this road before. Following your heart has never worked out for you,” Ed really didn’t mean to say that last part; it was a bit below the belt, but he needed Oswald to realize he was fighting a losing battle.Oswald walked back over to him, making Ed’s breath hitch. “Perhaps. But, perhaps you could learn something if you listened to this,” Oswald pointed to Ed’s heart, “instead of this,” He finished by pointing at Ed’s head. Ed looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.





	Battleship Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is a fix it of 5x11 and 5x12, of sorts.
> 
> Title comes from Battleship Chains by Volbeat. Please listen to that song and tell me you don’t think of these boys

Ed climbed up the waiting steps on the side of the submarine, ready to say goodbye and good riddance to this wretched city. What was even better was that he and Oswald would have a fresh start. Ed was more than ready to leave their past behind them. Literally.  _Speaking of..._

 

“What's the matter?” Ed asked him. Oswald wasn’t climbing the steps behind him and it was starting to worry him just a little. 

 

“Can we really be so cavalier about the destruction of Gotham?” Oswald asked, sincerely. 

 

_Oh, no. No. No. **NO**_. “Let me think about that. YES!” Ed exclaimed. As far as he was concerned, he was more than done with all of it. This city had caused himself and Oswald more heartbreak than Ed could’ve possibly imagined.

 

Oswald’s face screwed up to a grimace and he groaned. “Damn it!” And he was walking away... _he was walking away_?!

 

“Oswald! Where are you going? Oswald!” Ed ran down the stairs as fast as he could, and quickly caught up to him. He stepped right in his path, blocking his exit.

 

“This is my city, and I will be damned if I let those bastards take it,” Oswald said, with conviction. 

 

_This wasn’t going how it was supposed to_! “I cannot let you do this,” Ed’s voice was rough; he was losing his fresh start right in front of him. Ed began to shake with the emotions rising up inside him, but refused to let them out.

 

“You of all people should want to stop those monsters! They forced you to destroy Haven; to murder hundreds of innocent civilians. You’re just gonna let them get away with that?” 

 

Truth was, Ed hated that he had no time for revenge against those people; Bane included. But, needs must. His and Oswald’s own safety mattered more than that. “I was kinda planning on it, yeah,” 

 

Oswald looked defeated. “Very well. I’m going to follow my heart,” He turned to leave again. 

 

“Oswald!” Ed called out to him, making the man turn. “You’ve been down this road before. Following your heart has never worked out for you,” Ed really didn’t mean to say that last part; it was a bit below the belt, but he needed Oswald to realize he was fighting a losing battle.

 

Oswald walked back over to him, making Ed’s breath hitch. “Perhaps. But, perhaps you could learn something if you listened to this,” Oswald pointed to Ed’s heart, “instead of this,” He finished by pointing at Ed’s head. Ed looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. 

 

“I’m going to miss you...Edward,” Oswald was crying...Ed’s heart clenched. 

 

“I’ll miss you too, Oswald,” Ed was telling the truth. This wasn’t fair; they finally had each other back in their lives, and Oswald was running away...

 

But, then he heard Oswald scoff. “I’m not talking to you! I was talking to the—ugh!” 

_Was he serious_!? Ed thought. _Of course. He was talking to the dog. Of course_.

 

 “All right. Ok. Good boy. Come here baby. Go with the man in green,” Oswald inhaled shakily, handing Edward over to Ed. “You’ll be safe,” 

 

Ed grasped the leash from Oswald’s shaking hold. Oswald took one more look up at Ed’s face, and Ed’s resolve broke. “Oswald... _please_ ,” 

 

“Please what? You already know what my stance is. I have to fight. Please keep Edward safe,” Oswald began to turn away, but Ed knew he couldn’t lose him again. 

 

He pulled Oswald back by his suit jacket to face him. “Wh—“ But Ed cut him off by kissing him deeply. What did he have to lose? Oswald would either kiss him back, or slap him. 

 

But, _oh_ , Ed wasn’t prepared for how good it would feel to be this close to the man; his lips on Oswald’s sent electric sparks shooting up his spine, making him shiver. He held onto the side of his face, cradling it in his large hand. Oswald was grasping his lapels, pulling him even closer, if that were possible and was _so responsive_. Ed didn’t want it to end.

 

All too soon in Ed’s opinion, Oswald pulled away. Ed rested his forehead on Oswald’s, breathing heavily. Oswald shook his head, and chuckled with tears in his eyes. “God damn you, Edward Nygma,” 

 

“Please come with me, Oz,” Ed whispered. “ _Please_ ,”

 

Oswald let go of Ed’s jacket, and rested a hand on his cheek. “Be safe. Know that I will always love you, and will be in my heart,” Oswald smiled tightly with tears running down his face, turned and walked away. 

 

_Oh, god. No. NO_. “Oswald, if you walk off this dock, I’m taking the submarine!” Ed yelled. Oswald walked even faster. “And the treasure!” And he was gone.

 

Ed kicked the gravel on the pier in frustration, momentarily scaring Edward the dog. “Your owner has his priorities scattered,” Ed really despised this place. _Everything bad happens here,_ he thought.

 

Edward whined at the spot where Oswald had recently vacated. 

 

“I know. I miss him, too,” Ed went and sat on the bottom step leading up to the sub. He sighed and took off his hat. Edward came up and laid his head on his knee. Ed scratched his head, the dog still crying. “What do you want me to do? He made his decision!” 

 

Edward turned his puppy brown eyes to Ed, like he was pleading with Ed to do something. “Oh, good  _god_. I’m talking to a dog like you’re going to talk back. Jesus Christ, I’ve lost it,” Ed shook his head. Then, after about a minute, he groaned as he made a decision. “I’m going to get him,” A happy bark from Edward. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t ever say I didn’t do anything for you. Stay. I mean it. Something happens to you, Oswald will murder me, love or not,” Ed put his hat back on his head, and began to head to the green zone. If Oswald was going to fight, Ed knew where he would be. He grit his teeth. _With Jim fucking Gordon._

 

~<~<~<~<

 

How easy it still was to sneak into the GCPD was actually disheartening, but Ed pushed that thought away as he grabbed a gun on his way up to Jim’s office. He heard Oswald’s voice, and his heart leapt. He kept hidden while they were talking. 

 

“My blood lives in its broken concrete. I’m staying to fight. For my legacy,” Ed was actually so proud of Oswald for making his stance known. _Jim couldn’t even argue with him; rightfully not_ , Ed thought. 

 

Bullock rushed past his hiding spot, not noticing Ed there. “Hey. The army just busted through the GCPD checkpoint. They’re heading to the barricades,” Harvey said. “Bane’s leading them,” _Oh, wonderful_ , Ed thought, bitterly.

 

“How many men?” Jim asked. 

 

“Six, seven hundred,” Harvey sighed. _Fucking lovely_ , Ed thought and Oswald’s gushed out breath echoed his thought. 

 

“Still want to fight?” Jim asked. 

 

“How many do we have?” Oswald asked. 

 

“Maybe thirty,” 

 

Oswald’s bitter laugh was all it took for Ed to make his presence known. He stood in Jim’s doorway. “Thirty-one,” Ed announced, making Oswald turn. “Takes two men to pilot that submarine, Oswald. The dog can't do it,” Oswald’s face lighting up was all Ed needed to see to know he made the right decision. “Ditto on that blood and concrete thing. Shall we?” Ed said, cocking his gun. “I believe time is of the essence,” 

 

“Gentlemen,” Jim nodded to them all.

 

Oswald turned back to Jim. “Remind me to talk to you about that full pardon,” he said, and turned back to Ed with a devious smile, biting his lower lip. Ed knew Oswald loved a challenge, and was a natural born fighter. Ed tried to hide his shiver...he’d always admired and found that trait attractive in the smaller man.

 

Jim and Harvey walked past Ed, while Oswald walked step by step slowly up to him. “You stayed,” Oswald breathed out. 

 

“Oswald, we have to go,” Ed insisted. All Ed really wanted to do was drag him away to keep him safe; so if they didn’t leave now, Ed wasn’t going to go through with this. He’d drag Oswald away kicking and screaming if he had to.

 

But, Oswald had other plans. He pulled him down by his tie for a bruising kiss, making Ed’s knees buckle. “We have a lot to discuss,” 

 

“I agree. Let’s get this done, and we will have all the time in the world,” Ed didn’t add the ‘if they don’t die’ part. It was better left unsaid, in Ed’s opinion. 

 

<~<~<~<~

 

_Grenade. Oswald screaming his name and leaping on top of him. Oswald screaming in pain. Ed dragging him off the battlefield and to safety. Oswald. Screaming. In. Pain_.. _.because of him..._

Lee just finished patching up Oswald’s eye and came out to get him. Ed wanted to stay, but he was too distraught; Lee sent him to calm down outside as to not upset Oswald even more. Lee squeezed his shoulder in comfort when she appeared.

 

“He’s going to be alright. He’s asking for you,” she said. 

 

“Will he lose it? His eye?” Ed felt so guilty, his stomach was in knots. 

 

“Yes. I’m so sorry,” 

 

Ed squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, hiding his tears. “Thank you. For helping him,” 

 

“You’re welcome,” Lee at least didn’t try to look like she pitied him. Ed knew they understood each other. She’d be the same way if it were Jim. “Ed...he made his choice. It wasn’t your fault,”

 

Ed couldn’t say anything back to her. He just shook his head and went inside. 

 

Now, he sat next to Oswald, and couldn’t even bring himself to speak. He looked down at him, and a lump formed in his throat. 

 

“Ed,” a whisper. Ed didn’t notice at first. “Eddie,” Ed shook himself out of his thoughts. “Edward...say something. Please,” Oswald pleaded.

 

“I’m so sorry, Oz. I-I froze, back there,” Ed was shaking, and Oswald laid a hand on top of his. “You lost your eye because of me...”

 

“I told you it was the least I could do. You didn’t even want to come back to fight,” Oswald pointed out. 

 

“I came back for you,” Ed confessed. “I couldn’t just—I just couldn’t,” Ed hoped that Oswald understood what he meant. He couldn’t seem to find the right words to say that he couldn’t lose Oswald again.

 

“Come here,” Oswald opened his arms to Ed, and he went willingly into them. Oswald grasped him tightly. “This was not your fault, my dear. I chose to protect you. You’re life is worth a hundred of mine, a thousand times over. Love is about sacrifice, remember?” 

 

Ed let his tears fall now. He couldn’t help it. “I love you, Oz,” He buries his face in Oswald’s shoulder. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it,”

 

“Oh, Eddie. I love you more than you’ll ever know,” Oswald was stroking his hair, trying to soothe him. “It’s alright, now. Everything is alright,” 

 

“How can you say that? Nyssa...she stole our submarine. How are we going to—?” Ed sat up to ask. 

 

“We will suffer no fools. We will take _what_ we want. From who we want. We will make sure this city knows who runs it,” Oswald’s determined tone, and his hands on either side of Ed’s face was enough to convince him. “The Penguin and The Riddler; together,”

 

“Together,” Ed murmured, in agreement. “We will make this city bow to us,”

 

“Sealed with a kiss, baby,” Oswald hooked one finger under Ed’s chin and pressed a light kiss to his lips. 

 

<~<~<~<~ 10 years later <~<~<~<~

 

Edward hated being manhandled more than he hated mouth breathers. The big brute of a man shoved him in the back of a waiting limo, confusing the hell out of him. 

 

“Edward Nygma. It is very good to see you,” Ed’s breath hitched for a moment as he turned to look at the source of the one voice he had wanted to hear for ten years. The voice that haunted his dreams, that caused him sleepless nights. 

 

“Oswald...” he whispered. “I thought you weren’t behind this...”

 

“I’m not. But, I thought you could use some help, and...what else are friends for?” A nervous chuckle from Oswald. _He’s kidding...right?_ Ed thought. He narrowed his eyes for a millisecond. “You look well,” 

 

“You too,” Ed’s mouth watered with how much he wanted to devour the man sitting across from him. Oswald was no longer the skinny waif of a man he was before...constantly looking on the brink of starvation, with his ribs prominently poking out from him. Ed couldn’t take his eyes off him now. He was _glowing_. “A little thicker around the middle,” At Oswald’s face falling a bit, Ed made sure that he would let the man know he absolutely loved every inch of him. “Damn it’s good to see you, Oswald,” He couldn’t help a happy laugh, and Oswald joined him. 

 

Ed scooted closer to him in the back of the limo. “I missed you,” 

 

“As I have you,” Oswald ran a delicate finger across Ed’s sharp cheekbone. Ed shivered At even that little bit of contact. “I had hoped—but, I didn’t want to assume anything. I mean, it’s been ten years,” 

 

“Which means we have a hell of a long time to make up for, wouldn’t you say?” Ed was so close to Oswald, that they were sharing breath. 

 

“I wholeheartedly concur,” Oswald let his lips brush ever so gently against Ed’s, driving Ed insane. 

 

But, before Ed could kiss him properly, a loud crash hit the roof of the limo. They sprang apart, while the driver swerved, hollering because he couldn’t see. 

 

“W-What the hell is that!? Ahhh!” The driver screamed before he crashed into a fire hydrant. 

 

Ed held onto Oswald, making sure he was safe until the car finally stopped moving. Oswald urged Ed to open the car door, both of them tumbling out. 

 

“What the HELL was that?!” Oswald yelled. Ed checked him over for any injuries, but couldn’t see anything wrong. 

 

“Are we ever not going to be interrupted?” Ed growled, straightening Oswald’s jacket.

 

Turns out, Ed spoke too soon. He guessed that they’d never not be interrupted as they were now tied up to a god damned lamp post by a grown man dressed as a bat! 

 

~<~<~<~<

 

“Tomorrow?” Oswald asked, nervousness lacing his voice. 

 

“Tomorrow,” Ed agreed. He slipped his green glasses back on, making sure that giant bat vigilante wasn’t swerving back and turned to follow Oswald down the alley. 

 

“So...what now?” Ed asked, as they came to a stop. 

 

“Now, we go home,” Oswald said, as he sent a text from his phone. _They didn’t even bother to take it_ , Ed noted. 

 

“Which is where?” Ed asked. 

 

“The Iceberg,” 

 

“You rebuilt it?” 

 

“Of course. And I have a penthouse suite on the top. Base of operations, you know. Besides, I had to make money somehow when I was in prison, didn’t I?” Oswald said, as though it was obvious. 

 

Ed grinned. “You are a wonder,” 

 

“Always will be, my love,” Oswald winked at him. “By the way, I’m loving this look you have. I don’t know if I told you,” He ran a hand over Ed’s chest. 

 

Ed wanted to keep Oswald touching him forever. “I’d wear it everyday if you wanted me to,” 

 

Oswald laughed. “Not necessary. Besides,” Oswald leaned in to speak softly in his ear. “It would look even better on my floor,”

 

Ed shuddered at that. He couldn’t take it. _Was this man determined to drive me crazy_? He kissed Oswald deeply at that, and couldn’t wait to take him home. He backed Oswald slowly against the brick wall, holding onto him tightly. He peppered kisses down his jawline, loving the little gasps he elicited from him. “God, I missed you,” 

 

A pair of headlights made the two men break apart. “Looks like our ride is here,” Oswald straightened his jacket as he stood up straight.

 

“This is far from over,” Ed was already straining inside his pants, and Oswald smirked. 

 

“Damn right it’s not. Come on,” Oswald grasped his hand and pulled him into the waiting car. “Let’s hope that this vigilante doesn’t crash this one,” 

 

“I will skin his rubber wearing hide alive if he does,” Ed’s voice was husky. 

 

“Someone’s in a mood,” Oswald teased. 

 

“Ten years, Oz,” Ed raised an eyebrow. 

 

Oswald looked at him, thoughtful. “I know you were in Arkham but...never?” Oswald asked, looking at Ed through dark lashes.

 

Ed shook his head. “Not once. You?” 

 

“Of course not. There was never anyone else,” 

 

Ed scooted as close as he could to him, and laid his head on Oswald’s chest. He listened to his heartbeat, signaling to Ed that this man was _here. He was alive_. And those thoughts alone made Ed’s blood sing. Oswald carded his fingers through Ed’s hair, and hummed appreciatively. 

 

After a little while, Oswald tapped his scalp a little to signal they were at the Lounge. Ed had actually shut his eyes in contentment. “Home?” Ed asked.

 

“Yes, my love. Come on,” Oswald got out first, Ed closely following him. The thumping music that was following them through the place made Ed’s heart hammer. Oswald held tightly to his hand, guiding him through. He only let go for a moment to talk to one of his managers, but quickly guided him to an elevator.

 

“Very nice touch,” Ed grinned as soon as the doors shut, and pulled Oswald flush against him. 

 

“You’re so impatient,” Oswald teased, but didn’t push Ed away as soon as he attacked his neck. “Eddie...,” he breathed out, making Ed grind his hips into Oswald with a moan of his own. “We’re here,” 

 

“Open the door,” Ed told him, still peppering kisses to Oswald’s neck as the man turned around to unlock the door. 

 

As soon as he did so, Ed ushered him inside quickly and scooped him up in his arms again. Oswald had torn off Ed’s hat and glasses, tossing them on a table to the side of the door. Ed took off Oswald’s hat, adding it to the pile. “Bedroom,” Oswald demanded, sending shivers down Ed’s spine. 

 

“That’s more like it,” It wasn’t far to the bedroom; however, it seemed to take longer than it normally would because neither man was willing to let the other go at all. It seemed like both of them were afraid the other would disappear if they stopped touching. Ties, shirts, jackets and pants were discarded as they went, Oswald albeit reluctant to disrobe at all. 

 

_Well, I’ll just have to fix that, won’t I_? Ed thought, as he guided his hands over the extra flesh that was now on his lover, and hummed appreciation. “You’re beautiful, Ozzie,” Ed kissed him deeply, as he laid him back on the plush bed, Oswald wrapping his arms around him. He couldn’t help but grind against him to get some kind of friction, and moaned while doing so. “Look what you do to me. You drive me crazy,” 

 

“I knew that jacket would look better on my floor,” Oswald chuckled, running his hands up and down Ed’s arms. “I’m not faring much better,” Oswald bucked his hips up a little, making both men groan with restrained pleasure. “I missed you, Ed,” 

 

“I can see that,” Ed kissed him lightly on the nose. 

 

“No, I mean...I really, _really_ missed you,” Oswald got an evil glint in his eye, smirked a bit and before Ed could say anything, Oswald reached a hand in between them to stroke Ed through his boxers. Ed’s answering moan was all he could get out. “Yessss...Eddie, I missed you so much. I thought about you constantly,” 

 

“Ozzie...” Ed whined and rocked against him as Oswald stroked his cock, shuddering with the feeling. 

 

“It’s not enough, I agree,” Oswald pulled his hand away, and tapped Ed on the shoulder. “Up,” 

 

“Wh—“

 

“On your back,” Oswald instructed. Ed quickly complied, resting back on the pillows, as Oswald grinned down at him. “Very good,” 

 

Ed wasn’t prepared for the sight of Oswald between his legs. He was kneeling on his good leg, running his hands up and down Ed’s thighs before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. “May I?” 

 

“Please,” was all Ed could get out. He was shaking with how much he wanted Oswald at the moment. _Although, he was so wound up, that he hoped the whole thing wouldn’t be over before it even began...he wasn’t a teenager, for God’s sake...but the way Oswald was looking at him didn’t help._ Ed was so touch starved for Oswald, that he couldn’t help but be that way.

 

Oswald pulled his boxers off, and let Ed’s cock spring free. He ran a hand up and down, pumping once, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Ed. “You’re very sensitive, my dear...all for me?” 

 

“Y-yes. Only you. Oz, please,” Ed didn’t even know what he was pleading for, but as soon as he saw Oswald go down further...Ed’s eyes widened, but then slammed shut as he fell back onto the mattress with the feel of his mouth on him, a loud moan escaping. 

 

Oswald’s tongue was as dangerous as a switchblade, Ed knew. But, now he knew Oswald’s mouth was even more dangerous and could make him fall to pieces. “Ohhhhhh...” Ed cradled Oswald’s head gently, not wanting to pull his hair. 

 

Ed had to see what Oswald looked like. He sat up on his elbows, and looked down. “Oh my god,” Ed groaned, sparks of pleasure rushing through his very being. 

 

Oswald pulled off with a ‘pop’, but continued pumping Ed’s cock with his hand. “You are _delicious_ my dear. A decadence made only for me,” Oswald licked his lips. Ed keened under the praise, and felt a tightness in his abdomen and his groin. _A tell tale sign_. “You are so beautiful, Ed. So, so beautiful. All mine, aren’t you?” 

 

“Yes, yes, yours,” Ed panted out. “Oz...I'm going to—“ Oswald locked eyes with him, one blue (that Ed had made himself) and one icy green, and lowered back down, taking him in his mouth to the root. Ed couldn’t help it. He screamed Oswald’s name, and came down his throat...Oswald took it all in, pumping him through his orgasm. Ed rode out the aftershocks, Oswald pulling off and wiping his mouth a little with the back of his hand. 

 

“Oh. My. God,” Ed panted. He was breathless, and Oswald laid next to him, grinning like the cat who got the cream. “That was fantastic,” 

 

“I’m glad you think so,” Oswald crawled up to lay beside Ed. “I’ve never done that before,” Oswald shrugged, and rubbed a hand over Ed’s chest. 

 

Ed sat up on one elbow. “What? Never?” Oswald shook his head. “I’m your first?” 

 

“Not in everything, no. Most things, yes. It’s been a long time. Let’s just say Fish was alive the last time,” Oswald chuckled. “I was still her umbrella boy,” 

 

Ed ignored the pang of jealousy in his chest over someone else touching his Penguin. “Wow...for a first time, that was a hell of a start. But, of course you perfect things right off the bat,” Ed smiled down at him, running his other hand down Oswald’s smooth skin...leading right to where he wanted. He grasped Oswald’s cock, just like Oswald did to his own. “You were perfect,” 

 

“Ed...feels good,” Oswald moaned as Ed pumped him. “I’m not too far away, just letting you know. Tasting you like that got me wound up,” 

 

“Good. I want to see you, Ozzie. You’re so gorgeous. All this loveliness wrapped up like a present, just for me,” Ed pressed kisses up his jawline, and down his neck. All the while pumping up and down his cock, running a thumb over the head of it, feeling the beads of precome there. “You taste good, too. You probably taste good _everywhere_...I can’t wait to find out,” 

 

“Eddie—I’m gonna—“ Oswald was tensing up and grasping Ed’s back, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. 

 

“Yes, sweetheart. Come for me,” Ed gently bit down on Oswald’s earlobe. 

 

Oswald’s orgasm crashed down on him like a wave, making him shout. White hot spurts of come covered Ed’s hand, and part of Oswald’s stomach. “Eddie...” he whispered as he came down from his high. Ed continued peppering kisses on Oswald’s face and down his neck.

 

“God, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Ed murmured, making Oswald chuckle. “Did I just say that out loud?” Ed felt momentarily mortified.

 

“Yes, I think you did. But, good to know,” Oswald pecked him on the cheek and reached over for some tissues on the night stand to clean off with for the time being. 

 

Oswald came back and rested on Ed’s chest, sighing happily. Ed felt so content at the moment, he didn’t know how to handle it. He felt tears sting his eyes, and he didn’t know why. Of course, Oswald noticed. “Eddie, what’s the matter? Are you alright?” He asked, looking up at him.

 

“I’m fine. I’m wonderful, actually,” Ed began, and kissed Oswald’s cheek. “It’s stupid,” 

 

“I’m sure it isn’t. Tell me,” Oswald laid them down beside one another and snuggled close to Ed. 

 

“I was thinking about...the night I was taken to Arkham,” Oswald closed his eyes briefly and let out a breath. “We had dinner...,”

 

“I remember. You made me my mother’s goulash,” Oswald smiled. 

 

“Yes. We were so happy. We just went over plans for the Lounge...”

 

~~Flashback~~ 

 

_“I am not putting a giant penguin in the corner of the Lounge! No way!” Oswald chuckled, his cheeks and nose a rosy red. They had already polished off one bottle of wine and were on their second. They were sitting on the floor by the fire, Ed feeling a little tipsy. He fell on his back laughing. “It’s not funny!”_

_“Oh, come on. It’s a little funny,” Ed insisted, with a chuckle._

_“That is just plain silly! A little constructive criticism would be nice!” Oswald mock scolded him._

_“Are you insinuating that I am a hindrance to our plans?”_

_“Maybe...” Oswald smirked, and Ed wasn’t prepared for Oswald to tackle him to the floor._

_“Oof!” Ed wrapped his arms around him. “You are going to hurt yourself!” But, Oswald was looking down at him so lovingly, Ed’s heart ached with how much he loved this man. He couldn’t find it in his heart to make him move._

_“I’m just fine here with you, my love,” Oswald kissed him deeply, and Ed had never felt more content in his life._

_*Ding Dong*_

_Both men sat up straight. “Who the hell could that be? It’s after ten,” Oswald checked his watch, and stood up. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back,” He hooked two fingers under Ed’s chin and kissed him lightly, and went to go answer the door._

_Ed drank a little bit more of his wine, and was sad to see the glass was almost empty. He was reaching over to see how much wine was left, when—_

_“Jim Gordon, I swear to god, don’t fucking touch him! You have no right!” Oswald was shouting. Said man stomped into their living room, making Ed raise an eyebrow._

_“Jimbo. What can I do for you?” Ed stood up to face him._

_“Edward Nygma, you are under arrest,” Jim said, with a grimace. It looked like it pained him to say it._

_Ed snorted. “For what? I didn’t do anything,”_

_“Oh, there’s a list,” Jim took his handcuffs out, but Oswald was faster. He wretched them out of his grip and punched Jim as hard as he could in the mouth. Jim fell to his knees with a shout. Oswald went and stood in front of Ed._

_“We were promised a full pardon! Get out of here! Now!” Oswald screamed._

_“I can’t do that. You know I can’t, Oswald,” Jim grunted out, wiping the blood off his mouth. He radioed his backup outside._

_“You are a coward, Jim Gordon! A fucking coward!” Oswald turned to Ed and put his face in his hands. “I’ll get us out of this. I swear. They have nothing on us, you’ll see. I love you so much,”_

_“No, let him go! He has nothing to do with it!” Ed pleaded as he couldn’t take his eyes off the officers arresting Oswald. It took about 5 of them to subdue him enough into handcuffs. Jim handcuffed Ed himself. “You will pay for this,” Ed growled._

_“How many times have I heard that? Come on,” Jim dragged Ed outside._

_“Domestic life that boring that you had to spice it up some? Not my problem, Jimbo. Try a different position once in a while,” Ed quipped, as Jim set Ed in the back of a police cruiser. Ed tried to keep the angry tears from falling. It wasn’t fair! All of that fighting so he and Oswald could be together, and it was ripped away. “Where are they taking him?”_

_“Blackgate,” Jim growled._

_“Oh,” Figures. “How long?”_

_“I don’t know just yet. It won’t matter anyway; you’ll be in Arkham,”_

_“What!? No!” Ed exclaimed, the handcuffs ripping his skin off his wrists from how much he was struggling._

_“We can’t risk you two being in the same building. We aren’t as dumb as you think we are,” Jim looked at him in the rear view mirror._

_“I’ll get you for this, Jim. Mark my words. I won’t be in Arkham forever. You will pay for this!”_

 

End of flashback~~~

 

“I’ve never screamed or cried that much in my life,” Ed explained, shaking his head. “I actually scared some of the other inmates that night. And many after that,” 

 

“Blackgate was a living hell. I think I was so angry for the first 5 years I was there, not even the guards messed with me,” Oswald chuckled darkly. “I soon ran the place, of course. I had to, so I could get information on you. How you were doing, making sure no one hurt you, etc. Of course, they wouldn’t let me write to you. Bastards,” Oswald shook his head. 

 

“They wouldn’t let me write to you, either. I did anyway, though. It was part of my ‘therapy’,” Ed put this in air quotes. “I had to do something constructive, and origami didn’t count,” 

 

“What happened to them?” 

 

Ed flicked a hand in the air. “Oh, I’m guessing they probably burned them. But, one I remember telling you about Jeremiah Valeska in there and how he was a vegetable. God, I hate that place,” Ed shuddered, and Oswald pulled him closer. “When I thought you were the one to get me out, I was thrilled,” 

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t. That was the next phase in my plan when I got out of prison, but I was beaten to it. Alls well that ends well, anyway!” Oswald kissed Ed on the lips once, twice, three times, before getting up. He stretched, making Ed’s eyes widen. “What?”

 

“Nothing. Just enjoying the view is all. Don’t mind me,” Ed rested his head on his hand, propped up on his elbow and smiled at Oswald’s blush. 

 

“I was rather hoping you’d want a shower with me. And then, maybe have some dinner? I know you must be famished,” Oswald didn’t even get the last part of the sentence out before Ed scrambled out of bed. 

 

“Why didn’t you say so?” Ed went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, while Oswald rolled his eyes fondly. When he went in, though, Ed saw his puzzled expression. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Ed asked, already stepping into the spray. 

 

“Why were you upset earlier? Because of Arkham?”

 

“Just...it just seems that every time something goes well in my life, it gets ripped away from me. I was never that happy before, like I was with you. Never. It was taken away from me, and I’ll be damned if it gets taken away again,” Ed’s voice turned gravely. 

 

Oswald was grinning like a shark, as he stepped in beside Ed. He ran his hands up his smooth chest. “I love when you talk like that,” Oswald pulled him down for a kiss. “No one will ever take you away from me again,” 

 

Both men knew that was sort of an empty promise, but they didn’t care. The rest of the world forgotten, Ed was happy to be in Oswald’s arms again. He was happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> These conversations should have happened at some point, in my opinion. 
> 
> Forgive my rusty smut writing! It’s been an age! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
